


Wrong Arrow, Left Turn

by leftdragonpainter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Fluff and Humor, Gabriel's alive, POV Alternating, Pining, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftdragonpainter/pseuds/leftdragonpainter
Summary: Hitting the intended target was the job, simple. But for this Cupid, hitting the wrong member of Team Free Will wasn't planned. Can he, with the help of a resurrected Archangel, be able to get the Winchester's the love they deserve?





	Wrong Arrow, Left Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've been sitting on this one for a year, figured I would put it out there. Hope ya'll enjoy.  
> Remember that comments and kudos keep me writing new chapters!  
> Gabi  
> <3<3<3

Cupid # x2pi75L groaned as he read the next two names on his assignment sheet.

_Dean Winchester._

_Sam Winchester._

Those brothers were what many a Cupid's nightmares were made of. If they had nightmares that is. Or the capability of sleep. Even the monsters of the world, underworld and purgatory feared the famous hunters. But their reasons weren't the reasons that made this Cupid hesitant.

Dean, for example, was emotionally constipated, preferring to love 'em and leave 'em. Though the Cupid knew everything that Dean had had to sacrifice in his life and everything he had to do to raise and protect his younger brother over the years. The Cupid wasn't all that surprised on how he had turned out in all honesty.

Now Sam on the other wing, poor soul, had lost several potential soul mates to death in his young life. First Jessica being killed by a demon, Madison out of necessity from going bad as a werewolf, Sarah had been killed by Crowley. Even his first "girlfriend" Amy had been killed by his brother.

It didn't help that this was his last chance to get back into his boss' good graces.

Yeah. This Cupid's work was cut out for him.

*****

Currently invisible inside the old Men of Letters bunker the Cupid snuck down the winding hallways. He phased through the closed door, sneaking into Sam Winchester's bedroom.

The man was sitting in the dark, wrapped in several blankets, staring unblinking at the television screen. The sight was not what he expected of the strong hunter, the one who had fought off Lucifer himself. The Cupid frowned at the dejected expression on the hunter's face.

Clearly this hunter was in need of love and he was just the Cupid to make sure he got it.

Who was this hunter's soul mate? Cupids weren't always told who the match would be, if ever, but sometimes they could sense the proximity. This man's was very close. As a general rule Cupid's were only sent on assignment if the subjects were soon to be near their matches.

It made things a lot easier statistically.

Waving his hand, the Cupid marked the target's heart. Job done, he clapped his hands. Before he could go search for the older Winchester, a very tall man entered the room, carrying a plate of food with him. The tall man smiled as he set the tray down in front of the man huddled on the bed. "Hey Cas. Thought you might be hungry," he said with a smile.

The Cupid froze. Cas? As is Castiel? The angel that not only had brought about the downfall of so many other angels but had adverted the apocalypse? He was... _human?_ And now had been hit with an arrow earmarked for a Winchester. The Cupid began to panic as he watched his mistake unfold.

"Thank you, Sam," Castiel smiled warmly as he took the tray from his tall friend.

Automatically, the Cupid marked the younger hunter. Sam. Sam Winchester. At least he got that one correct. But it also meant that the arrow meant for Dean had been used on a former angel of the Lord.

Cupid # x2pi75L was going to be in so much trouble.

He had only been allotted two 'arrows' for this assignment, and it would continue to remain an open case unless Dean found and fell for his soul mate. Now what was he supposed to do? This was supposed to be a quick in and out job; find the target at home, tag them, then return. And he had screwed up. But the intel that he had been given was wrong, it wasn't his fault. He hadn't known that there was a third man living in the bunker. Or that said man was Castiel. All the Cupid could do now was wait and watch to see what would happen next.

At least until he could come up with an idea to deal with Dean that is.

Little did the young Cupid know that someone else was watching.

*****

"Where's Dean?" Castiel, former angel and current Netflix aficionado, set his plate aside after finishing the sandwich his friend had brought him. He never realized how much food had tasted like molecules when he was still angelic. He was very thankful that he could fully appreciate peanut butter and jelly sandwiches now.

"From the sound of it when he called, he's probably getting into all kinds of hell down at the bar." Sam spoke without thinking. When Dean had called it had sounded like he had been getting a little too friendly with some biker's girlfriend. Sam wasn't too concerned though, Dean had taken on worse for years.

Castiel shrugged off the blankets, and stood from the bed. "If Dean is in trouble, perhaps we should go help him."

Sam shot his friend a surprised look. It had been a long time since he had seen him wear anything other than a blanket fort. Heck, it had even been a while since he had seen the former angel make an effort on _anything_ other than debate on what to binge watch next on Netflix.

"Not that I'm not _thrilled_ that you want to get out of bed, Cas," _finally,_ Sam left unsaid. He cleared his throat. "But might I suggest a shower and clean clothes first? You know, before heading out into the drunken masses? You can wear some of those new clothes we got for you."

Frowning, Castiel considered his friend's words. Tentatively, he lifted his arm, taking a sniff. He cringed. "That may not be the worst suggestion ever."

Sam laughed.

*****

Dean hung up the phone, stopping his brother's judgment midsentence. He sighed with relief. He turned to the couple sitting next to him in the bar. "Thanks for that."

"No problem, hon." The woman laughed.

"Still don't know why you wanted to lie to your brother like that. Kinda weird prank if you ask me." The man wasn't the brightest bulb in the box, but he had no issues with joining in a mild prank with a stranger.

His girlfriend slapped his chest. "Clearly he is hiding something that he doesn't want anyone to know."

"What? No. No, you've completely got the wrong idea." Dean denied out loud. Internally he had to agree. But the hell he would ever admit it to a stranger or his brother or, well... anyone else. "Just like messing with my brother."

The woman gave him a knowing look.

Tossing a couple bills down on the counter, he paid for their next round and closed out his own tab. Nodding his thanks once more, he left ignoring the interested looks from many of the female (and male) patrons.

He wasn't feeling Drifter Christmas this year. Hell, he hadn't been feeling it for several years now. And he had a pretty good idea why.

*****

On a plane of existence outside of the human range of perception the Cupid was having a mild panic attack. He didn't know what to do. If he didn't fix quickly this he was going to be not only fired but lose his wings. He chewed on his nails, wings twitching in fear.

He couldn't lose his wings. He just couldn't. He had seen how much humans struggled. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Looks like you messed up a bit, Buck-o."

The Cupid startled. The voice had come from nowhere. It was impossible to come up on an angel unawares, even when they were having a panic attack. Even other angels couldn't manage it. Only two things in all existence would be able to: God and Archangels. God had yet to return. As for the archangels... Well that was impossible since they were all either dead or in the Pit.

"Not quite. But good to know that I still got it." The Messenger appeared in front of the young cupid. Young enough that Gabriel was certain that he hadn't been created yet when he left Heaven. "What's your name kid?"

"Cupid # x2pi75L," he stated proudly. He couldn't believe it. The Archangel Gabriel was back from the dead, and he was talking to him!

Golden knowing eyes narrowed as he considered his next move. "Look Coop. I get that it was a mistake, shooting Cassie-pants instead of Dean-o, right? You got a plan yet to fix it?"

The cherub shrunk in on himself. He started shaking. "No. This hasn't happened before."

"This isn't the first time you messed up though is it?" Gabriel asked already knowing the answer. The cherub shook his head. Leave it to the Winchester's to mess something up without knowing they had. "Don't worry kid. We can fix this."

"We?" The Cupid repeated wide-eyed.

"Sure Coop. I always like messing with the Winchester's. Doesn't mean that messing with them can't also include helping them too." Linking his arm with the cherub, he made to snap his fingers. "Watch and learn kid."


End file.
